The Cullen Dog
by Steff Meyer the 2nd
Summary: What happens when the Cullen's adopt a new member of the family, but this member just so happens to be a Vampire Dog. Give it a chance please. My friends say it's really good! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! One my first fanfics! Won't update without reviews!
1. Rascall

**Carlisle's POV:**

Oh my god. I was speechless. Here was Emmett, big, muscular, and downright intimidating, cooing to a little puppy in his hands. Poor dog. Apparently Emmett had accidently steppd on it.

Why didn't he just put the poor dog out of its misery. Well, I knew the answer to that. He wanted me to change it. But we didn't know how the animal's blood would react to the venom.

It might kill the poor thing. Or the dog could also go wild, just like the immortal children, so I told him no. He walked off in huff into his room. He is by far the weirdest member of my family.

God, he wanted a _dog _for goodness sakes. I mean, haven't vampires and werewolves been fighting for years, and yet here was Emmett, holding a dog, wanting it to be his pet. His

vampire dog, vampdog, as he put it. I mean, it was near death. He couldn't keep the thing alive, so he wanted to change it. What an idiot! Does he want the Volturi to come and kick his

vampire ass?

The dog was shaking, obviously scared to death. It was a golden retriever, wuite a pretty dog and I did hate to see it die, so.... NO! I can't cange this stupid, adorable, sweet.. Oh my

god. I guess we can try. I mean, at worst, we can catch it and kill it if it turns out to be a problem. I opened the door to see Emmett, dog in his hands. His teeth were over the dog's neck,

biting it. When he saw me walk into the room, he quickly, yet slightly unwilingly pulled away from it. Poor dog. it was whimpering, obviously in pain. he venom was already pulsing through

his system. Emmett had an embarrased look on his face, like he had been got in a grand theft. What an idiot. But I guess it saves me from having to do it. "EMMETT!" I yelled at him and

he sprinted for the door, but I caught him by the collar of his shirt. "Although you should have waited, I've decided to try it." I said from between my clenched teeth. "But if it doesn't work

out, we're killing that dog!" I finished. Emmet's face was so relieved and happy. He pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Tank you, Daddy!" He said it like he was a

five year old that just recieved the Christmas present of his dreams. "Ya, your welcome." I answered, finally warming up to the subject. I turned my attention to the changing dog. He was

writhing, his legs kicking in eavery direction. And that noise! It was so annoying! I love animals, I really do, but a vampdog? I just don't see it happening. It probably won't listen and we'll

have to kill it, but at least I know we would have tried. I looked over it. It appeared that it's body was accepting the change, just like a human's. I could also tell that it was a very painful

tranformation, just like a human's. I cringed at the memory of my transformation. All alone, not even able to cry out. Emmett was bouncing up and down with joy. He looked a lot like Alice

right before she goes on a shopping spree.

"I've gotta go tell Rose!" He blurted, excitement melting from his voice. I turned all of my attention towards the dog on Emmett's couch, writhing in pain. It growled at me. Stupid dog, I

thought, then began to work.

**Rosalie's POV:**

"Oh My GOD! Emmett, you didnt!" I yelled, horrified at what he had just told me. Why? Why me? Why did I have to marry the idiot of this family. He pouted, obviously dissapointed with

my reaction.

"You know I wanted a puppy, Rose," he murmured, barely audible to even my super vampire ears.

"Well, then why didn't you just get a damn puppy?!?" I yelled back at him. Seriously, he didn't have to make a "vampdog" just so that he could get a pet. He could just get a normal

freakin dog! He looked pitiful, but I didn't care! He could just keep on being pitiful! I mean, what an idiot! He has to know that we're probably just going to end up killing that... that_ thing _

anyway! It would probably try to kill every human in the area, for god's sake!

He put on his upset little boy face, the one I can't resist, and answered. "It would run away, Rosie." he whispered, so sad. Poor Emmett. I mean a vampire puppy couldn't be that bad,

could it. I knew the answer to that. Yes, yes, it could. "Fine, Emmett." I whispered, finally giving in. His face lit up with excitement, and he was literally bouncing off the walls. He began

talking at a pace that even I couldn't keep up with. "Oh, Rose, we're gonna have so much fun!" I drowned out most of the rest, but I did hear "frisbees" and "teahcing him tricks." Ya

right! Like that possesed mongrel would stop wreaking havoc and listen for even a second. Wait. I guess I'm not sure that it'll turn out that way. I mean, maybe it won't even drink blood.

Ya. And maybe the Easter Bunny really hopped around to the whole world in one night. Uhuh. Emmett was still going on and on about all the things we were going to do with VamFido,

which is apparently what he named the dog. What a stupid name. We decided to go downstairs and tell the others, though Alice and Edward probably already told everyone. Alice met us

at the bottom of the stairs, popping out of nowhere. "Ohmigod, Emmett!" she squealed, "I've always wanted a puppy!" Of course, two idiots of the family. Everyone else was already

gathered in the entryroom, talking amongst themselves. Edward was the only one that seemed not happy. He had a huge crease on his forehead, deeply in though. Worrying about Bella,

most likely. I walked down the rest of the stairs, but Emmett stayed where he was. He turned to us and straightened up into a regal- looking stance. "Vampires and Pixies," he began

motioning to Alice on the word 'pixies.' I wonder if he really thought she was a pixie. It may sound like I'm kidding, but trust me, I'm not. He continued,"As I'm sure you all have heard, we

are adopting a new member into our family. His name is VampFido." I could clearly see that everyone wqas fighting a smile at his name. Seriously though, it was kind of funny, even if it

was really stupid. Everyone but me and Edward began cheering, ecstatic about our new member. Now me and Edward are the only sane ones left. Of course. I heard their muted chatter.

"Are you sure about VampFido?" I heard Alice begin, "I mean, why can't we name it something with meaning, something like... AH! I know! What about Eadric?" All of the boys burst out

laughing, but I kinda liked that name. Alice gave Jasper a death glare, and he straightened up. "Ummm.. Maybe something a little more.... like a name for a boy dog? N offense, dear."

She glared at him. Emmett was still on the floor laughing. "Don't.. name.. him.. Eadric... unless.. you want.. him to... get.. beaten up... at... dog park!" He blurted out between laughs. Alice

huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Edward was the next to speak up. "What about... Rascall?" he offered. I thought aboutit. It really did kinda have a nice ring to it. Rascall..

Hmmm.. I liked it. "You know, I don't know about you guys, but I like it." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Me, too!" Alice yelled. "Me three!" Jasper finished. Emmett was sitting on the stairs with a frown on his face. "What about you, Em?" I asked him.

"It's ok," he mumbled. I heard he murmer, "like VampFido better, though." Ok, apparently the freak dog's name was going to be Rascall.

"Ok, so if everyone's in agreement," I started. Everyone but Emmett nodded. Whatever, I just ignored him. He was going to call the dog VampFido, anyway. I could tell. "Then it's name

shall be Rascall," I finished off. Everyone cheered for the vampdog's name.

**(Author's POV: Sorry, guys, I know it's kind of a short one. Please review! I'll update faster if I get reviews! Thanks!)**


	2. A New Dog

**Alice's POV:**

Yes! After everyone agreed to naming the dog Rascall, we decided to go on a shopping trip and get dog essentials. We weren't sure what the dog would need, but we decided to be

prepared, just in case. I decided to look into the future, to see exactly what we would need. I tried over and over again, but all I kept seeing was a dark blur. I finally realized why. Crap! I

couldn't see the stupid VampDog and trying to was giving me a freaking headache! I growled when I tried and one again was only overwhelmed with the sight of a dark, canine- shaped

blur. My entire family turned to look at me like I was crazy, even Emmett! He's like the king of crazy! Edward laughed at my thoughts. I hissed at him.

"Hey, hey!" Jasper said, exploding a wave of calm over our family, 'Why all the rudeness?" I loved Jasper, I truly did, but it just got so annoying when he would calm me whne all I wanted

to do was be angry. Right now, I wanted to hit Edward, maybe even bite him. Yes, I bite. Be afraid. Very Afraid! Mwahahaha! Oh god, I've been spending way too much time with Emmett!

Edward was on the floor laughing, and I guess he did have a point. I started to laugh with him. Everyone just stared at us with confused looks.

"Umm.. guys." Rosalie said, "Why are you acting insane?" Edward and I looked at each other, and then began laughing again, getting more confused looks from our family.

"Well," I began, then started talking at a hyper-fast speed jarring all my words together, "First-I-couldn't-see-the-VampDog-so-I-growled-then-Edward-read-my-mind-and-laughed-at-my-

thoughts-so-I-got-annoyed-and-hissed-at-him-then-I-thought-something-again-and-it-was-funny-and-we-both-started-laughing!" Even though I was talkin super-fast, I could tell all my

family had heard me, because the confused looks on their faces were not there anymore and were replaced by ones of understanding. Everyone just replied with a near silent "Oh".

After that, we just began looking for normal doggie things. We got, think, 37 chew toys, 12 dog beds, 42 dog bowls, and 31 brushes. I know. We just didn't know how the dog would

react to them, so h might tear up everything the second we showed them to it, but it was worth a shot. We were on our way to the grooming aisle, when we heard a large squeak

followed by a thump and then an "Ow, you did that on purpose!" I recognized the voice. Oh crap! What had Jasper done now. I turned to find who else was missing and was horrified

when I found out it was Emmett. Trust me, Jasper and Emmett should not bein a store alone. "Take that, EmILY!" I heard Jasper shout. I heard a banging sound, and Emmett screached.

"I'll get you, JaNIE!" He yelled back. I could hear him running at a slightly NOT human pace. Rose, Edward and I raced over to stop them. Rosalie grabbed EmILY, _giggles_, and I grabbed

Jasper by the ear. "Jasper Whitlock Cullen!" I yelled in his ear, while he was OWing. "What do you think you're doing?!?" I finished, really screaming now. Apparently, their little fight had

attracted a lot of unwanted stares, because there were humans with shopping carts gatheredall around us. Rosalie out on her dazzling smile and shooed them away, "Nothing to see

hear, folks."

One annoying chubby kid stayed, though, watching us from behind another aisle. "I said, move it, runt!" Rosalie screamed at him. He dashed away. I almost laughed, but stopped when I

saw him dragging his mother over to us. "Mommy, that's the bad kid!" I heard him whisper, clinging to her arm and pointing at Rosalie. The mother looked us over with dissapproving

eyes.

"It's OK, honey. Mommy will talk to them." She cooed to him. He just stuck his thumb in his mouth and nodded. The mother began to stomp towards us with a furious glare. "Run!" I

whispered urgently. We all ran off to different directions, leaving the cart unprotected. Sorry, cart. The mother tried to catch up to us, but she failed miserably. Go vamps! I was mentally

cheering when I suddenly halted. Damn, she was walking over to the casheer. I heard her tell him about what Rosalie said and I gave her my signature death glare. She just shrugged in

an apoligetic manner. "Yes, ma'am, I'll be sure they don't do it again." He said after around five minutes of hear telling a story that happened in 2 seconds. God, she was a talker. Since

we still had to check out, everyone voted on Edward to check us out, since she was the one she probably didn't see. We would sneak out while he checked out. Hopefully he wouldn't

stop him. Edward had already begun to check out when I started walking on my hands and knees towards the door, everyone else following me. We were almost there and Edward was

nearly done checking out when a heard a women behine me yell, "There they are!" Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!!!! "RUN!" I shouted! Edward quickly thanked the man and ran off with us

towards the door. We ran off just in time to hear the angry clerk and mother behine us yelling, "We'll get you, you pesky kids!" I could just imagine them saying, 'and you're little dog too!'

I mean, seriously, they were actually shaking there fists at us, exactly like they do in the movies. Once we were all in the car, we started cracking up. Emmett, with his booming laugh,

was barely able to hold onto the wheel. It's not like he needed to, he would know long before we actually crashed. Cause we had superpowers, super vampowers! Emmett parked his

jeep in the garage and we all quickly scrambled out of the car, eager to check on Rascall. We all poured into the house, cramming to see who could get in first. We eventually made it

inside, but I don't exactly know how. We rushed into Emmett's room and found that Carlisle had turned it into a miniature veterinarian's office. There was an Examination Table in the

middle of the room, with Rascall laying sideways on it, whining and writhing. His coat was becoming more shiny and golden, and its head was more circular than usual. All though you

could still tell it was a Golden Retriever, it was a completely different dog. Carlisle was sitting on a chair right next to the table, jotting notes downon a piece of paper. He told us that the

transformation was almost over. It had already been two days. We could tell that it was beginning to fade when he stopped squirming his legs. We all gathered around but Carlisle

informed us that it could still be another half an hour or so. We stayed anyway, analyzing the dog's every move. Emmett was right at his face, which probably wasn't the best idea. But

what could we do? I mean, this is Emmett we're talking about. I was on my toes with excitemnet when the dog finally completely stopped its writhingand let out its last whimper. Its heart

began to race at a frantice pace, Rascall's chest rising at an unnatural speed. It's mouth opened and it began to pant, slobbering. We could smell that the slobber was now venom, it was

suddenly obvious that it couldn't be let towards humans, like EVER! Edward wasn't too happy about that. He had been so excited about showing Bella the new dog. She was visiting her

mother and stepfather in Florida at the time, and she wouldn't be homefore another week or so. His heart suddenly faltered, and then went completely silent. It would never beat again.

It's eyelids finally fluttered open, to see a freakishly happy Emmett, with an ear-ear grin on his face. His eyes were more round and inteligent than a usual dog's, yet they still had a

canine look to them. They were a gorgeous crimson color, so it was obvious that it did need blood to survive. Hopefully animal blood would work for him. It immediately leaped of he table

and backed into the corner, growling. Carlisle stepped forward, holding a huge twig. He waved it around in front of him. We waitedfor the dog's response. And I was so surprised when it

lifted up its tail and opened it's mouth, tongue hanging out, in a very playful way. He wanted to play fetch. Wow! This might actually work!


End file.
